


Candle

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [143]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murmured whisper hushed the broken sob; a beg for release and for reassurance that it wasn’t a mere dream : that the blood was clean off of his hands and that the wound was no longer there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

Fingers pressed into bare skin, morphing the two silhouettes dancing upon the walls. A murmured whisper hushed the broken sob; a beg for release and for reassurance that it wasn’t a mere dream : that the blood was clean off of his hands and that the wound was no longer there. 

Gasps and hushed words filled the candlelit chambers. Whispers of promises were pressed into the skin intensely, bruises marking the contract between two lovers. A quick flurry of movement made the shadows quiver. 

A grunt was quickly followed by a soothing comfort; a whimper was quieted by a passionate kiss. The two silhouettes morphed into one; intertwined as one black mass. 

A feverish yell broke the dance and the one split off into two once more. A few more quiet murmurs and a caress upon the shadow’s cheek gave the hint of togetherness. And with a raise of a hand and the flash of gold, the King’s chambers tumbled into darkness; the two shadows blanketed in comfort.  


End file.
